Litchi Faye Ling
Litchi Faye-Ling is a renowned doctor living in Orient Town, located in Kagutsuchi. Summary Litchi Faye-Ling owns a clinic in the main throng of Orient Town, and is helped by her assistant Linhua. For a time, she worked with Tager and Kokonoe in Sector Seven until an incident where a man by the name of Lotte Carmine, who seemed to hold much importance to Litchi, became Arakune. She defends the local townspeople from Arakune's assaults, and seeks to restore him to his former self through any means necessary; even through death. She also seems to respect Bang, apologizing to him if she defeats him in a match, although she remains unaware of the true extent of his feelings for her. She is often subject to adoration for her noticeably large breasts. She is well-known and trusted by the Kaka clan living beneath Kagutsuchi, often bringing them food or teaching their members. At some point, she took an object from the Boundary, her panda hairpiece named Lao Jiu. It acts as an amplifier of Seithr, and seems to allow her control over her staff. She is also the host of her own Fourth Wall Mail show, "Teach Me, Miss Litchi", drawn in chibi-fied form, where she teaches about the not-so-canon plot of BlazBlue and answers questions from various other characters, ranging from Taokaka, the NOL students, to Ragna. In Continuum Shift, Litchi reconsiders returning to Sector Seven to get help from Kokonoe in regards to curing Arakune. However, an encounter with Arakune left her in shock that Arakune could still speak normally after he warned her to cease her attempts to cure him. The reason he gives is that she is drawing power from the Boundary, which has since corrupted her (to an unknown extent). Unlike Arakune, Litchi has yet to cross a certain thin line and be completely corrupted like him, therefore it's not too late for her to turn to Kokonoe and be cured. In the story mode, she started having fits of blackouts and witnessing events of other versions of herself, as well as having a desire to obtain the Azure Grimoire. However, she was warned by Torakaka to not be addicted with it. While asking Kokonoe for the cause of this, Kokonoe instead brushed her off and told her to stop fighting, since the corruption of the Boundary was starting to take place, increasing her strength as well. Still determined to be able to cure Arakune while fighting, Litchi retreats. However, all the time, she has been harrassed by Hazama, who seemed to know more than he lets on, including discovering her unpublished work about seithr as well as quite detailed information about Arakune. She saw Arakune speaking normally later, and begged her to kill him. Thinking more thoroughly, Litchi suddenly discovered that such corruption in her body would've transformed her into something like Arakune, but she stayed normal. Realizing that there's much information in NOL that she has yet to know, and some of them may be beneficial to her current state and Arakune, Litchi made the heavy decision to leave her former life behind and joined NOL. Although her Story Mode ended there, it is implied that in other stories, Litchi has appeared as a member of NOL. In Rachel's story, she attacks her for barging into the NOL headquarters. Instead, Rachel admonishes her decision to join NOL, calling her filthy. Litchi defended herself, by revealing that her joining wasn't due to mere temptation, but due to a state of desperation that nobody seemed to care about Arakune and would rather leave him dead, and if there's the slightest glimmer of hope, even in the likes of NOL, she would try to reach it. Rachel soon defeated Litchi and warns her to think about her decision thoroughly. Her other appearance is during Carl's storyline, whereas Carl caught up to the NOL base in pursuit of Relius. After seeing Litchi hanging around with NOL, he starts berating her for being the same as Relius and the other adults, only caring for things when it's beneficial for her and attacks her. After the battle was over, Litchi realized that Carl took a dangerous drug to make him stronger and he ended up bawling. Litchi decided to comfort him with a hug, but soon after Relius appeared and attempted to kill Carl, the action shocked her and she referred him as 'evil'. Nirvanna eventually teleported the two to another place, where Litchi learnt the identity of Relius' puppet Ignis, Carl's mother. Carl went off to Ikaruga soon after, thanking Litchi for comforting him. Shortly after, Litchi managed to arrive back to the top of Kagutsuchi and blocked an attack by a weakened Hakumen directed towards Imperator Saya. She is last seen heading to Ikaruga along with Saya, Hazama, Relius and Tsubaki Yayoi. Powers and Abilities Litchi has the ability to mentally control her staff from a distance. Her staff is usually seen floating behind her and it will thrust forward as she punches and kick before returning to its neutral position. She can also throw it so it lands, erect and upright, far away from her and she can later make it fly back to her, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it hurts anyone in its way. The staff seems to be able to do some small amount of shape-shifting. Her staff can split into three parts or briefly double itself to attack from two angles or even become a strange "stick man" that marches forward as it wildly flails at an opponent. Litchi, herself, is clearly skilled in martial arts, even without her staff, and is a skilled athlete. Many of her attacks involve split kicks or ornate gymnastics and she can easily balance on one leg on the tip of her upright staff and still generate enough power to kick downward at an enemy. She also can perform what appears to be some chi-based attacks as well. Her formidable fighting skills combined with her independently attacking staff makes her capable of attacking from many different angles at once. Most of her powers come from her Panda hairpin Lao Jiu, by siphoning the spirits of the dead from The Boundary. This is actually a double-edged sword, as while it gives her great flexibility and control over her staff, it slowly errodes her mind and overusage may end with her turning into something like Arakune. Combos and Movelist * See here for movelist and combos. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Mahjong * Values: Her hair, Lao Jiu (the panda that lives in her hair) * Likes: Japanese sake * Dislikes: Indecisive people Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * Oriental Flower - Litchi's Theme * Weak Executioner - Litchi VS Arakune BlazBlue: Continuum Shift * Flower Blossoms - Litchi's Theme with Vocals Gallery File:LitcCSArt.png|Litchi Faye-Ling's Continuum Shift artwork. EMB_LCH.png|Litchi's Crest Click here to view all images of Litchi. Trivia *Litchi shares a lot of similarities with multiple Guilty Gear characters. Her Chinese heritage, tendency to wear red clothes and control over ki is similar with Jam Kuradoberi; while her profession (doctor) mirrors Faust's. Her story seems to draw parallels with Millia Rage, being a woman who taps in dangerous powers and left their organization with it to settle a score with a man. Her role in Continuum Shift eventually ends up as a tragic reverse of Faust; while Faust (as Dr. Baldhead) was once a mad, evil doctor who eventually repented from his murderous ways; Litchi was coaxed into the antagonist side while formerly being a good doctor due to a desperate situation. *In terms of fighting style, Litchi is mostly a counterpart to Guilty Gear's Bridget. Litchi uses a staff that she can send out on the field to use special moves, such as jumping to the staff and flinging it, bouncing off of it, or stand on the tip of it. She can also call the staff back to her damaging the enemy in the process. Many of Bridget's moves are similar. Bridget uses a special yo-yo which he can send out in the fight which will hover in the air. Bridget can then pull the yo-yo back to damage the enemy, warp to it, or preform other moves while the yo-yo is out. Some of his Tension moves also require the yo-yo to be sent out, which is very similar to Litchi needing to have her staff out in order to pull off some of her Distortion drives, Thirteen Orphans for example. *However, her unlimited form has a playstyle similar to Jam's, being able to use a move power up for other attacks for a specified amount of usages. The new moves even resemble Jam's very closely. *She is kind with children, as in Calamity Trigger, she can be seen befriending with the children in Kaka village and Ronin-Gai (despite her being disturbed with Bang's advances). For this reason, she tends to interact a lot with Carl Clover in his story, and she is said to remind him as his sister Ada, or at least resembling her heart. * She also likes playing dress-up with cute girls like Noel Vermillion. The reason for this is because she has a lot of cute clothes given to her, but none fit her body size (since her breasts get in the way). This is later repeated on Tsubaki Yayoi. * Her name and normal color scheme seems to be a pun on a Chinese fruit (lychee). It should also be noted that many of her moves are named after Mahjong hands, and her name (Litchi) is an english name for a Mahjong rules system (Riichi) * Litchi's theme, Oriental Flower, is a remix of Jam Kuradoberi's theme Babel Noise. * Litchi's birthday, July 7th, is also the date of the Chinese Qi Xi, or the Japanese Tanabata. * Despite being technically on the antagonist side, Litchi still remained a good, kind-hearted person at heart, as she is shown to care a lot about Carl even after officially joining the NOL, and even calls Relius 'evil' for trying to kill his own son, and even showed quite some grief during her last scene in the True Ending, knowing that she must endure working with evil people like Hazama and Relius if she wants to get the knowledge to save Arakune. * In her "Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!" segment, Kokonoe was relieved with her coming since she assumed that everyone that appears in her segment are nutbars and wasting her time. Litchi seeming has a problem when it comes to seeing Arakune, so Kokonoe decides to help her by creating an Arakunedroid for her (with a 'cheap' price). However, his personality doesn't seem to help Litchi practice, as the Arakunedroid starts flirting with both Kokonoe and Litchi. After Kokonoe disposes of the droid, she gives Litchi advice to calm down before making any rash decisions. However, Litchi glares at her and tells her that she's the one who's totally against her decisions. Drawing a blank for a comeback, Kokonoe fake her way out by saying she's a robot and left while Litchi ends the segment. * Many of her moves are named after different tiles and moves in Riichi Mahjong, reflecting her interest in the game. * Also, Litchi's Tsubame Gaeshi move is an infamous reference to Kojiro Sasaki, the sole creator of the Tsubame Gaeshi(Swallow Return) technique. * In Litchi's gag reel, Taokaka pulls Iron Tager, Ragna, Litchi, Rachel and Bang into a board game of sorts that is loosely based on the board game in the movie of the same name as the game, Jumanji. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Playable Characters Category:NOL